


Blushing

by UPlover



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Blushing, Boyfriends, Cuddling, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Love, M/M, Movie: IT Chapter Two (2019), Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Reddie, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: Richie and Eddie share a romantic moment on the couch.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 39





	Blushing

“Is there a reason you’re blushing like that?” Richie smiled staring with eyes so loving at Eddie. Unable to look at Richie any longer, Eddie tried but failed to hide the smile on his face. His whole body felt so warm. Every day, he yearned for that feeling looking forward to coming home and seeing Richie. Never in his life did he ever think he’d be saying that.

Getting up from the chair he walked over to Richie and sat with him on the couch, putting his arms around him, and just hugging him. 

“Thank you, Richie,” the man mumbled softly before kissing him on his cheek.

Giggling, Richie put his arm around Eddie, pulling him close. How he loved Eddie’s scent. He spent most of his life alone, watching those romantic movies wondering why couples loved to spend so much time together, even longing for someone to hold him. Now, it was happening to him.

“Hey, Eds, I have something to tell you.”

“What?”

Leaning into his ear, Richie ruined the moment with his impression of Jabba the Hutt.

Eddie lightly smacked him against his chest shaking his head. “You always know how to ruin a moment, you asshole!”


End file.
